teenmomfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Amber Portwood/@comment-68.44.91.229-20120729184500
I loved these comments and half of you must be among the "other" 11-16 year old little girls who got pregnant. You get pregnant that young, oh well step up and be an ADULT. Look at Farrah she was a MO-RON who though she could contiune to be a teen girl. Now I think shes a great mother who sucked it up and did it the right way. For those of you who think Amber is "pretty" and "Beautiful" open your eyes, and use the magic of "Google". This girl lost all her weight through the use of Drugs. Benzos to be exact. I lived just like these two when my daughter was born. My ex started using Benzos, then pain killers, to Coke, then to Heroine. Where is she now? She gets to see her daughter for ONE day with supervision. I promise you all that when MTV does there bullshit "Teen mom, 5 years later". Gary will grow a SET of BALLS take her to court and take his daughter from this waste of flesh and bone. She didn't want to goto Rehab, she wants to be a mother when she FEELS like it. Gary is a GREAT father who takes care of his daughter and he treated Amber like a princess. Whether she feels like he did or not, he would do anything for this Bull faced hoe. Shes a drug addict POS mother who doesn't deserve even a flat minute with that little girl. Gary only got attached to Bull Face because you know he lost his virginity to her, you know it was his first Real girlfriend and as gay as it sounds he loves her. I know how shit feels and how it feels to give someone everything and they decide the child they wanted.. well that isn't as important as popping that next pill, snorting that next line, or in my case sticking that next needle in her arm. As hard as it is to take your child from her mother/father. What good is a dope fiend really doing for your kid, other then getting nasty when they don't have there fix. Ignoring them because they can't find the strength to get off the couch. There are way of people like her to get help, but they just don't want it. Why? Because there High reigns more important then the child they made. Amber isn't pretty, she isn't beautiful. Shes disgusting. Her face looks like something a cattle prod had to much fun with, her body, is most likely still loose and nasty, and her personality.. WHO THE FUCK would want to be around someone like that? She puts the tears on and states she "loves her daughter".. Yea bitch I heard that before.. you love your kid so much? Put the pill bottle down and act like a REAL mom. So as much as you might think shes a good mom. Think about how much that little girl is going to HATE her a few years from now.. " Mommy where were you when I wanted to play dolls"? "Mommy where were you when I was really sick"? "Mommy, daddy was always there why weren't you?" It isn't the judgement we place apon this waste of flesh and bone types of people. It's what there children think of them as they grow up. I heard it all and my "Egg Donor" as I proclaim her hated her father for leaving her for heroine & swore she'd never do that to her own. She cried so much about how much it hurt to be left without a dad at her side. Well, what he did to you, you've now did to my baby girl. Gary my dude, as much as you've heard the stories. You might be a mess bro, but your good guy & GREAT father. Forget about this Hoe who fucked a bunch of dude.. cause to be honest man and I know it hurts like a bitch. It was all for some dope. Find yourself a new Amber, there out there man. You got a great little girl, and your doing great raising her. Fuck Amber shes a piece of SHIT and you deserve better. Pizza Box down, pack up the kid, go running. You got it my dude! So your right people, I am a hater. Toward Amber and any other piece of shit mom/dad who leaves there kids for ther own selfish desires. You had her, you raise her and grow the FUCK UP. Amber, I hope you see this! YOU ARE A WASTE OF FLESH AND BONE. Be a fucking ADULT and sign your kid over to GARY. THE REAL PARENT!!! MWJ